1. Field Of The Invention
The invention herein pertains to a gun safety device and particularly to a safety device for a gun having a revolving shell chamber cylinder.
2. Description Of The Prior Art And Objectives Of The Invention
Various safety devices and firearm locks have been developed in the past for use with rifles, pistols and other guns. Many of the prior art devices rely on the gun being empty as intended for the devices to fit or work to insure that the gun is empty and safe during handling. For example, the Robbins et al safety device as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,085,360 demonstrates a cylinder cover which when in place will insure that shells are not in the cylinder chambers. Devices of this type are useful, however many gun owners prefer to keep their gun partially loaded for a quick response when needed, but want to insure that the gun will not accidentally be fired by small children or other inexperienced persons without certain steps being taken to remove the precautionary device.
For this reason and for other shortcomings realized with prior art devices and methods, the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide a fool-proof, simply constructed device which can easily be inserted into a gun cylinder to prevent the gun from firing, yet which will allow several of rounds or shells to be kept in the cylinder simultaneously therewith.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a cylinder lock device for a revolver which can quickly be removed from the cylinder so in an emergency the gun can readily be fired.
It is still another objective of present invention to provide a cylinder lock device which is relatively small and therefore can be conveniently carried in a pocket or the like.
It is also an objective of the present invention to provide a cylinder lock device which has a substantially semi-hexagonally shaped planar pawl which is joined to a pair of cylindrically shaped chamber studs which, when the device is in place in a gun cylinder the cylinder will only partially rotate due to the semi-hexagonally shaped pawl and therefore the gun will not fire until the device is removed from the cylinder.